My Little Pony Extra Edition
by DarkImage22
Summary: When a new pony comes to town, their will be blood, their will be hate. Can Twilight and her friends survive their greatest challenge yet


This is the story you all know and love but with a few of my own personal touches. It will have the same characters (with a few added), different stories and this version is more violent, serious and mature. Also, I'd like to apologize in advance if it takes forever for the next chapter to come out; I get distracted fairly easily but bear with me. I promise all chapters will be released sooner or later. I hope you all enjoy it, if so please add it to your alert list.

This story takes place just after the royal Canterlot wedding between Shining Armor and princess Cadence. The Six best friends, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Applejack were hanging out at Twilight tree/library/home being abnormally bored. All the books were on the self so the ponies lied on the floor. "Ahhhhhh" Rainbow Dash grunted, "Why is there nothing to do?" "We…could…have a picnic," Fluttershy suggested quietly. "Nah, we need something different to do, I'm losing my mind from this boredom" Rainbow Dash said. There was silence for a while until they heard trumpets playing loudly outside. "Hm, what do you suppose that is?" Rarity asked. "I don't know, let's go find out," Twilight said.

They all got up and went out side to see what the commotion was about. There was a carriage fit for a king that had been pulled there by two of princess Celestia royal guards. When suddenly the carriage's door opened and standing in it was a young Stallion. His fur was white just like Rarity's, his cutie mark were two swords shaping out the letter "x" he had a straight black mane and his eyes were the most enchanting shade of yellow. "When I asked princess Luna for a ride to Ponyville, I meant something casual" the stallion said. He stepped out of the carriage.

Twilight's eyes lit up with joy. "I know him, that's Brad," she gasped. "Mind telling us who he is?" Applejack said with an eyebrow raised. "He was Shining Armor and I's best friend growing up," Twilight responded, "I have to talk to him, I'll be right back" and with that she walked over to the stranger of Ponyville.

Ponies surrounded Brad. "Please stop, I really don't deserve special attention, I'm just here-Twilight" he was cut off when his eyes saw the young filly he was so found of. "Oh please excuse me," he said as he pushed his way through the crowd. Brad and Twilight hugged as they. "I can't believe I forgot your doing studies here, it's been years since I've last seen you." Brad said as he released himself from the hug. "I feel the same way" Twilight said in response, "I can't to introduce you to all my new friends and talk and catch up." "The feelings mitral."

Twilight talked about what happened since she's been in Ponyville from meeting her friends to defeating Nightmare Moon to the royal wedding. Twilight wanted to ask him how he was but her friends approached them first. "Oh, let me introduce you to my friends" she said. "This is Rainbow Dash." "That's an awesome mane." Rainbow Dash smiled at Brad's compliment but she couldn't help but hate the guy, she just felt something was wrong with him. "This is Fluttershy." Fluttershy held out her nervous, shaking hoof. Brad shook it. "This is Rarity." "My, I can see why her parents named her Rarity." Rarity blushed at the charmer. "This is Pinkie Pie." Pinkie Pie yelped, jumped into the air ran as fast as she could into her home at Sugar Cube Corner. Twilight smiled forcefully, "she's busy right now." "Anyway, this is Applejack." Applejack held out her hoof, "pleasure to meet ya, pardnor." Brad shook her hoof, "Pleasures all mine."

"Well, we would love to stay and chat a little more but we promised to help Pinkie Pie with a thing" Applejack said and they all started running, all except Rarity. "Um…Rarity-" Twilight started "I'm not getting all sweaty over this" Rarity responded quickly.

"Well, the princess told me to ask you if I could stay with you and someone name Spike" Brad said kind of out of the blue. "Oh, of course" Twilight said "come on I'll show the way." It was dark by the time they got to Twilight's place. "Well, home sweet home" Twilight said as she opened the door to let her guest. Brad walked in and almost instantly a huge crowd of ponies yelled surprise with really loud dance music following. Brad was so startled he started breathing really heavily. Pinkie Pie instantly popped up in front of Brad. "Were you surprised?" she asked cheerfully. "Quite" Brad said, his heart rate going back to its normal speed. "Good, I figured since I did the same for Twilight when she first got here I figured it wouldn't be fair if I didn't throw you a surprise party, I mean, duh" she said that sentence so fast he could barely understand it. "Well, have fun" she said, hopping away.

About an hour passed.

Twilight and Brad spent the whole event catching up on the old times at a table in the corner. They were having a wonderful time until on rainbow colored pony stepped in. Rainbow Dash approached the two. "Oh yes, your Rainbow Dash right?" Brad asked politely. "I know who you are" was all she said. Brad looked around the room and then back at Rainbow Dash. "Pardon?" Brad said confused.

"I know who you are, I sensed there was something strange about you so I did a little bit of research. You're one of princess Celestia's royal guards." She said, she was starting a commotion "but not just any guard, you're one of the three of the sacred guards, some of the strongest ponies in Equestria." Brad's eyes got wide "how did you figure that out?" The mare smiled smugly "true their names were never spoken about in public but some retired royal guards claimed to know you three. He wasn't allowed to say you're names but he described your cutie marks." She explained "number one's cutie mark is a shield with three stars above it and a sparkle in the middle. Number two's is two swords joined together in the shape of an x. Number three's is an axe with a mare in the moon symbol on the blade."

The whole room was quite. "Your obviously number two, the forth strongest pony in Equestria." Brad sighed, "what's you're point?" That's when her smile got really big. "I wanna fight you." She said. "Why?" "Because, what better way to prove myself than beating up one of the strongest ponies ever?" Rainbow Dash with her hooves raised.

"I'd rather not hurt somepony for such a silly cause," Brad said. Rainbow Dash then shoved Brad outside, her hooves raised, ready to start swinging. Brad sat up and cracked his neck. "Okay, you asked for it." Rainbow Dash rose in the air and tried to ram Brad. Brad stood up on his hind hooves and stopped her attack completely with his front ones. He quickly and forcefully slammed her into the ground, with left a small crater. While she was down he stomped on her back, which made he cough a little blood.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Brad asked concerned. He reached out his hoof to help her up. She took his offer and used the opportunity to punch him in the face. The blow looked painful enough but Brad took the chance and punched her in the face as well. His attack was at least twice as effective as her's. She was almost full disoriented. She was passed out. Brad yelled "someone call a doctor immediately!"

Rainbow Dash had a small concussion but she'd be fine, but she had to be hospitalized for a week. Brad felt so bad; he stayed by her side basically the whole time. Rainbow Dash didn't blame Brad for what happened, it was her fault. They talked and got to know each other a lot during the time. By the time she got out they were really close friends.

To celebrate her good health Pinkie Pie threw a huge party and invited everypony in Ponyville. Everypony had an amazing time. Rainbow Dash went up stairs in Pinkie Pie's room. She wasn't that much in a party mood. Brad walked into the room looking for the guest of honor herself. "Hey Dash, everyponies look for you" Brad said.

"Well I'm here" she said, not looking him in eyes. "Something bothering you?" he asked concerned. She smiled. "No it's just-" she stopped there. She was staring him right in the eyes. She lost herself in those beautiful yellow eyes. Brad lost himself in her dazzling purple eyes. "Brad" she said quietly. "Yes?" Brad said, star struck. Slowly their lips met. That kiss lasted about seconds before they broke it. "That was amazing" Brad said. "Shut up and kiss me again" she said forcing her lips to his.

Just then in the middle of their second kiss, Twilight walked into the room. Twilight stopped herself before saying anything. She walked quietly out of the room. That made it official, in some way, shape, or form there's going to be a lot of drama going on in Ponyville.

Thanks for reading. I hope you liked reading it. I definitely had fun writing it. I'm open to all comments but if there negative just tell me how I can make it better. Oh, I just point out no, the story isn't going to revolve mostly around Brad, he's just a character I decided to add so that I can truly be free as I write. Thanks again and I hope to have chapter two out soon.


End file.
